


The Lone Wolf Pack

by KatieComma



Series: MacGyverAppreciationFortnight [6]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, First Meeting, Gen, Riley POV, Team as Family, Werewolf AU, team as pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 21:59:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16104656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieComma/pseuds/KatieComma
Summary: Riley is in prison when she gets a surprise visit from two wolves she never expected. One is a face from her past she thought she never wanted to see again. The second has a proposal.





	The Lone Wolf Pack

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [An Insolent Pup](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15190967) by [katikat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katikat/pseuds/katikat). 



> Thank you SOOOO much katikat for inspiring this fic! I have read An Insolent Pup so many times it's abSURD. It is probably my favourite Mac ficlet by anyone EVER.
> 
> This is for MacGyverAppreciationFortnight - today is AU day... so we have Werewolves!

Riley Davis waited in the interrogation room of the prison, chained to the table, her feet shackled to the floor. Whatever this was all about better happen soon, she thought. Being in prison sucked, no two ways about it, but sitting in one of the little interrogation rooms was the worst. She felt like she was locked in a little cage like an animal. Sure, the whole prison was a cage, but there was a lot of breathing room in the common areas, and a lot more light. Even her little cell didn’t affect her the same way, because she’d worked her scent into that room, settled into it, making a little den out of it. 

But the room she was chained in now, was antiseptic and sterile. And the steel bands around her wrists were a silver alloy that made her wrists itch and put her on edge.

The lock on the door clicked, and the moment the seal on the door broke she smelled wolf. Strong and pungent. Dominant. Great, it was going to be that kind of a day.

The first wolf slipped into the room with the confidant stride of a leader who was on business and didn’t want to waste any time. He sat down in the chair in front of her and fixed her with a steely blue stare. A challenge, right off the bat. This guy wasn’t screwing around.

Riley was used to dominants. Wolves that ended up in prison didn’t get there from being submissive. They got there from fighting and asserting themselves. So she’d seen her fair share of dominant wolves, but nothing like this kid sitting in front of her. He couldn’t have been much older than her, with golden blonde hair and those striking blue eyes. The urge to look down and away almost overwhelmed her, but she loved a challenge, and continued to hold his gaze.

Most of the time a staring contest between dominants would bring out the wolf in both of them. Riley could feel hers surging up inside, a growl rising somewhere in her chest, and knew that her eyes would be warming from deep brown to amber as the wolf jostled for control. But the eyes staring back at her stayed icy blue, and he didn’t even move a muscle at her growled threat.

It was then that she recognized the scent of the second wolf. A familiar smell that turned her lips in a snarl. Finally she looked away from the kid in front of her and stared into the corner where Jack Dalton had stationed himself. Jack Dalton, the man who had turned her. Turned her and abandoned her when she needed him most. His gaze almost immediately turned away from hers, but she could tell she hadn’t won dominance over him so easily, he was just ashamed of himself.

The cuffs at her wrists and ankles hissed lightly where they touched her skin as her wolf came closer and closer to the surface.

“Riley Davis, right?” The kid said, his voice reassuring, drawing her attention back to him. “My name is Angus MacGyver. And I have a proposition for you.”

“Is that right?” She snarled.

“If we’re going to discuss this civilly, I need you to calm down,” Angus MacGyver requested.

Her wolf reacted to the suggestion as though it were a strict command and she went from being on the verge of a change to completely human in an instant. It was jarring, like being doused with cold water. Her eyes widened in astonishment at the guy in front of her that wielded so much power, but was still so young. Or looked so young. Her eyes darted to Jack, as if to ask: is this guy for real. Jack seemed to know what she was asking with that look and just nodded.

“What’s the proposition exactly?” She asked, warily.

 

 

Twenty minutes later, after Mac had picked the cuffs on her hands and feet with a paperclip, Riley followed the two of them out of the interrogation cell; The man who had made her a wolf, and the wolf who would make her pack.


End file.
